


Restraint

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Begging, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine





	Restraint

Three weeks.

That’s how long Harry had been away on a mission to fuck knows where.

It was driving Eggsy purely _mad_. Especially since before Harry left he had stipulated to Eggsy that in that time he was only allowed to come three times, one for each week he would be gone. Should Eggsy disobey he would be punished for it.

Eggsy knew that Harry would only be home in another few days now, but he positively aching all over with want and frustratingly denying himself since he had already used up his “three times allowance”.  He was starting to think now perhaps that punishment would be well worth it if he could just fuckin’ get some relief.

To distract himself Eggsy went _a_ nd visited his mum often or even babysat Daisy for a few hours and watched telly with her while his mum went out grocery shopping. Even Merlin wasn’t safe as Eggsy popped by the HQ mansion more often than he normally would, practically begging for a quick mission that he could go on.

Sadly, though, it seems most of the villains of the world were taking the days off all at the same time. Except for that blasted one that Harry was tailing.

Two days left until Harry arrived back home and Eggsy paced around the sparkling clean house, hands restless. Finally he decided to go watch shit telly and take a nap, thinking that the mind-numbing trashy shows will discourage him from anything. It didn’t work.

So he went over to Roxy’s house and they watched all sorts of films together while drinking wine. (Eggsy still teases her that she acts like a ‘wine mom’ to which Roxy just shrugs and drinks another glass of wine.)

By the time he stumbles back into their house, Eggsy felt buzzed and thought happily that he will just flop into bed and doze off. He stripped down to the nude before climbing into bed, burrowing into the sheets.

The bed, even after this time, still had lingering scents of Harry and Eggsy gripped onto Harry’s pillow, nuzzling it every now and again. Between the scent and the alcohol he got riled up rather quickly and try as he might to will away his arousal he just couldn’t. Eggsy figured one small pleasure wouldn’t hurt... especially if he just didn’t tell Harry...so he reached down to take his cock in his hand and stroke himself slowly, the feeling wonderful after having resisted for so long. 

The feeling was amazing and in his alcohol-addled mind he perfectly imagined the sound of the door opening and closing followed by footsteps approaching. The thought of Harry catching him in the act and subsequently doling out some sort of punishment made Eggsy moan.

His strokes quickened but just as he was reaching the brink he heard Harry’s unmistakable voice,

“I do hope that’s your third. If not, you’re in trouble if you come.”

As if burned Eggsy let go of himself and sat up, a doofy grin on his face despite being caught, “Harry!”

Harry set down his bags near the door and kicked it closed. Not bothering to say anything else Harry slipped off his tie and crossed the room to the plush armchair next to his small bedroom writing desk. 

Eggsy paused, “Harry?”

“Oh, no, do continue,” Harry said, leaning back and folding his hands in his lap.

At Harry’s words Eggsy resumed his strokes, squeezing his shaft emphatically at times to show off. Just as he was reaching the edge Harry’s voice cut through:

“But you may not come.”

Eggsy whined, the high-pitched noise seeping between his teeth as he grasp at the base of his cock in an effort to cull his orgasm. He took his hands off himself and looked over at Harry, purposefully making his eyes as wide and doleful as possible.

Harry gave him the slightest of smiles and leaned forward, “Again.”

Reluctantly Eggsy went through this process three more times, each one making his will crumble  a little more until at the very last one he was slavering against the pillow and begging.

“Please, Harry!!! Please!! I need to come, _christ,_ please let me!”

Harry leaned back as if to think seriously on Eggsy’s plea but then he only shook his head, “Unhand yourself and come here.”

It took all of Eggsy’s effort to do as told before climbing off the bed and walking to Harry’s side, standing there awkwardly as his engorged cock was in full display. Harry reached out and gave its underside a soft swipe, causing Eggsy to shudder.

“Stay put,” Harry ordered, standing and going to his dresser.

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy said, clasping his hands behind his back to resist the temptation to touch. He knew it would only take one random swipe now and he would be a goner.

Harry returned to his seat and presented Eggsy with what he had retrieved. It was a chastity cage, specifically tailored for Eggsy.

“I want you to go take a cold shower, relax, and then put this on. You will not come in the shower nor until I tell you to otherwise. Understood?” as Eggsy took the cage from Harry quietly, his demure behavior softening Harry’s stern voice, “I know you missed me, love, but we had a rule. From what you’ve shown this was definitely past your third, wasn’t it?”

Eggsy nodded. Harry reached up and touched his chin, angling it just so Eggsy and he could look at one another, “You know the word if you wish to stop. Until then this is your punishment. All right?”

At that a small smile lit up Eggsy’s face as he nodded again, “Yes, sir.”

Harry let go of Eggsy’s chin and waved a hand in the direction of the loo, “Then go off, you, and I expect you back here in bed with me for some well-deserved cuddles.”


End file.
